Anime Party
by SaitouLover
Summary: This isn't a story about saving the world. It's what the title says it is. A PARTY! Everyone's here. YuYu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, Everyone! It's about the party of a life time that I hosted and the horrors I went through to control it!
1. Part 1

(Green day plays American idiot in background)

**kurama**- thanks for inviting us Amanda, we really appreciate it.

**me**- oh no problem. Maybe we can talk later and get to know each other Better? (I wrap my arm in his)

**Kurama**- he he he... Hiei, a little help here?

**Hiei**- Hn? (Turns around and smirks at us) sorry fox I have to go and beat some guy named Sesshomaru at sword fighting.(turns around and walks off)

**Kurama and Me together**- HIEI!

**Me**- NO FIGHTING IN THE HOUSE! (Running after Hiei, Yelling at him)

(Kurama sighs happily)

**Saitoh**- what do you want Himura? (Glaring at Kenshin)

**Kenshin**- Oh nothing, I was just surprised you didn't bring Tokeo.

(Smiling innocently)

**Saitoh**-... (Glare)

**Kenshin**- I mean you aren't here just because you're afraid of her right?

**Saitoh**- ...(Glare)

**Kenshin**- he he he he he

**Sano**-Woooohoooooo!(Sano standing on table drunk singing I feel like a woman)

**Kenshin**- there he goes again. he's drunk already that he is.

**Saitoh**- He wasn't invited. Of course I'm really not surprised.

(both watch as I run up and pull him down off the table and scream at him to get the hell out.)

**Miroku**- excuse me ladies, but are any of you interested in bearing my child? you see...

**All**- NO. FOR THE LAST TIME NO!

**Miroku**- (hurt) Fine. I see. I shall just die Heir-less and then Naraku will win.

(3 feet away)

**Naraku**- (evilly) MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OUCH!(hit in the head by me)

**me**- stop laughing evilly and go sign my autograph book! NOW!


	2. Part 2

(Village people play YMCA in the Back round)

**Kiaba**- This is extremely boring.

**Thatz**- you're right. (Looking around) oooooooooo! A crystal vase. He he he he he... WHACK!

**Thatz**- OWWWWWWWWWW!

**Rune**- WE ARE NOT HERE TO STEAL! Besides, it be highly inappropriate stealing from someone who invited us to a party. It's not like we're invited to parties EVERY day.

**Thatz**- I wonder why? (Rath comes walking by with a tip of a sword poking out the end of his shirt)

**Rune**- (Rolling eyes and Sighing) I've stopped wondering a long time ago.

**Kiaba**- He has a sword?

**Thatz**- Who? Rath? Oh, he always has a sword. He likes to go demon hunting.

**Kiaba**- Crazy, you're all crazy. (Walks off towards the Lord as Sano is launched at the door by Jin's wind.)

**me**- NO WIND! NOOOO! NOT INTO THE DOOR! OPEN IT FIRST!

(Running after Sano)

**Sango**- Now where is the perverted monk?

**Miroku**- (suddenly popping up behind Sango) did you call?

**Sango**- Ahhhhhhh! Don't DO that!

**Miroku**- Do what? (Sango huffs and turns back around and stares at

Sano hitting the door and me hitting Jin in the head REALLY hard)

**Sango**- AHHHHHHHH! SLAPPPPPPPPP! PERVERT!

(Stalks off)

**Miroku**- It was worth it.

(I sit down on the couch and sigh loudly. Kenshin walks up and

smiles)

**Kenshin**- You look tired Miss Amanda, that you do.

**Me**- I feel more like a babysitter than a hostess.

**Kenshin**- ha ha ha ha. It can't be that bad, can it?

**Me**- Ken...

**Naraku**- DIE MONK!

**Miroku**- WIND TUNNEL!

**Me**- (Growling) Naraku.

**Naraku**- (Turns around and sees me Glaring murderously at him)

Right... the... autograph book... Bye! (Turns back around and walks off at a

brisk pace)

**Kenshin**- (Nervously) he he he he he he he

**Saitoh**- (walking up to us) Himura, Your Physco brother-in-law is here

**Kenshin**- Enishi? (Turning to me) You invited Him!

**Me**- Yeah. So? (Glare) Got a problem with it?

**Saitoh**- (takes step back)

**Kenshin**- No! I have no problem, that I don't! (Turns and walks off)

**Saitoh**- (Whistles)

**Me**- Shut-up.

**Saitoh**- (Sits down besides me and picks up a magazine) Why did you Invite physco snow top Anyway?

**Me**- (letting head hit pillow behind me and sighing) I thought it would be funny seeing him give wedgies to Kenshin.

**Saitoh**- (Choking on his laughter)

**Me**- (Smiling Evilly)


	3. Part 3

(Linkin Park plays crawling in background)

**Enishi**- PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH, DEAR BROTHER!

**Kenshin**- I have no need nor any want to fight you Enishi! Now put down the sword!

**Enishi**- NO! I MUST UPHOLD MY DIGNITY AND DEFEAT YOU!

**Kenshin**- (getting mad) WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

**Enishi**- That evil little shrimp thing, (pointing to Hiei) said that you said that I was weak and a pain in the ass!

**Hiei**- (Glaring at Enishi) I said that, you shmuk!

**Kenshin**- (snorting)

**Enishi**- (Wide eyed/pissed) What did you call me, midget?

**Hiei**- (Narrowing eyes) I called you a shmuk, shmuk.

**Enishi**- Why you! (Lunging for Hiei)

**Hiei**- (Dodging) Gotta do better than that shmuk!

**Enishi**- RAAAAAAAAAAA! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!

**Hiei**- Fine (Stopping and placing hand on his sword) Prepare yourself…

**Saitoh**- (Walking up and glancing at me across the room) I know this must be extremely entertaining and all, but, our kind hostess (nods head to me who is glaring at them with knife in hand) is just about going stark-raving-mad. She told me to tell you all, she doesn't trust herself to come over here and tell you herself because she would want to bring the knife that if you don't stop fighting, she'll take your swords and, (Clearing throat loudly) and, and well,

**Me**- AND SHOVE THEM SO FAR UP YOUR SORRY BUTS YOU'LL BE LIMPING FOR YEARS AFTER YOU GET THEM OUT!

(All look at me startled and take a step back while those with swords push them out of sight. Including Saitoh)

**Rune**- (turning to Rath) Can she really do that?

**Rath**- (Shivers)

**Nadil**- where is that damn Dragon Lord?

**Lord**- (Popping up behind him) Yes?

**Nadil**- AHHHHHHH! Don't DO THAT!

**Lord**- (snickering) he he he he he. What is it that you want Nadil? I'm very busy trying to control Rath. It seems that he brought a sword to the party to try and hunt demons.

**Nadil**- (sarcastically being shocked) Really? How shocking! I mean that I would never assume that HE (points to Rath who is following Sesshomaru around with narrowed eyes) would ever have a notion to bring a weapon to a party where demons would be. No. No notion what so ever.

**Lord**- (rolling eyes) yes well…

BAM, POW, CRASH!

**Me**- (in a loud cry) NO! NOT THE CRYSTAL VASE!

(from across the room)

**Thatz**- NOOOOOOOOOO! I wanted to steal that vase!

(WHACK!) OOOOOWWWWW! (Rune hit Thatz in the head.)

**Me**- (growling in the other room.) I NEVER SHOULD'VE HAD THIS PARTY!

**Hiei**- (Walking in because of his curiosity due to my ranting.) I hope you…

**Me**- (Low and deadly growl) You'd better have a good excuse for interrupting what's left of my sanity ranting.

**Hiei**- (Takes step back) I see the psycho cop wasn't exaggerating when he told every one you were going insane.

**Me**- ……………………… (Glare)

**Sano**- Woooohoooooo!(Sano standing on table drunk singing "Like a Virgin")

**Kenshin**- (Striding towards Sano) Sano! What are you doing here? Miss Amanda threw you out that she did!

**Sano**- (slurred speech) Oh, she can just kiss my a…

**Me**- (walking into room) ……………………………. (Glare)

**Sano**- He he he he he he he he he he he (getting off table)

**Me**- Jin, do you feel like flying sushi?

**Sano**- YIPE!

**Jin**- (looking up from his conversation with Sango, Koaru, and Kieko) Huh, wha? (looks at Sano and smiles evilly)

**Me**- Just not into the door this time. (Walking to the door and pulling it open as Sano is launched at it)

**Jenny**- (standing from outside with Jessica) AMANDA! WE HAV…… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Sano hits Jenny and Jessica as I see them)

**Me**- Uh oh. (closing door and locking it)


	4. Part 4

Anime Party

Part 4

**("Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson Plays in the background)**

Me- (Hiding behind Inuyasha and Yusuke) Is.. is the door still intact?

Inuyasha- Ummmm… (looks at door shaking on hinges) for right now.

Yusuke- Who IS that! They're ruining the party! I should go and tell them to buzz off.

Me- NO! I mean… you don't have to do that. Hehehehe… I'll go! Enjoy the party. (scampers off)

Yusuke- What a weird chick.

Inuyasha- Yeah (turns and sees Naraku) YOU! What are YOU doing here? (stalks off to fight Naraku)

Naraku- (scowls) Oh great, now they're letting animals into parties these days? (gets ready to fight)

Kurama- (From across room) HEY! I take offence to that!

Inuyasha- (growls and takes out sword)

Me- (from across the room) NARAKUUUUUU!

Naraku- (cringes and backs away) hahahaha… the… the book… um… o… okay Amanda. (scampers away and leaves and a confused and angry Inuyasha)

* * *

Muraki- Hmmm… walks up to me. You look stressed. Can I give you a massage?

Me- Buzz off… (turns around) MURAKI! I mean, Sure! I'd love a massage! Hey, WAIT! Is that a scalpel in your pocket? (narrows eyes) You're cute but not THAT cute! (Huffs and walks off)

Tsuzuki- (shakes head disapprovingly) Same old Muraki as ever.

* * *

(Meanwhile outside the front door…)

Jenny- (demonic voice) OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW! (hits door and causes it to shake on hinges.)

Jesse- Jenny, calm down…

Jenny- CALM DOWN? SHE'S HOSTING A PARTY WITH OUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS AND SHE DIDN'T FUCKING INVITE US!

Jesse- (thinks about it) Yeah, but if you break down the door the guests will scatter and don't you want to kidnap Kurama? Or was it Kenshin?

Sano- (regains consciousness) Hey… who are you? You're cute! Wanna chug some beer?

Jenny- (looks at him and shudders) Ugh! Jesse… make him shut up! His breath smells foul!

Jesse- (turns to Sano) Sorry Sano… I hope we'll be able to hang out later. (Hit Sano over head and knocks him out.)

Jenny- THANK YOU! Amanda… OPEN THIS DOOR! (Start to beat on door again)

* * *

Kharl- (beside door and listening to Jenny's tirade) Well, that young lady is certainly a formidable foe! Hehehehe… this will certainly be fun! (goes to unlock door)

Me- KHARL! TOUCH THAT LOCK AND PREPARE TO DIE!

Kharl- Hehehehehe… (Backs away slowly) but I find that our hostess is more formidable at this moment.

Hiei- (walks up to Kharl) Who's that behind the door?

Kharl- I'm assuming Ms. Amanda's enemies.

Hiei- Hn. I heard her whimpering behind the Mibu Wolf. She was saying something about her friends killing her.

Kharl- Really? Her friends? (Turns to door) That's very amusing! I wonder… if I could turn the loud and scary one into a demon… I could…

Rath- Kharl! Don't you dare! I'll kill you before you cause the same pain to her that you caused me! (Takes out sword)

Kharl- (Chuckles at Rath, takes step forward and smirks) Rath, I wasn't the one who caused you pain. It was that self-righteous Dragon Lord.

Rath- (growls)

Hiei- (looks between them) I agree with the alchemist. (Both look at him) He may have turned you into a yoaki, but it was the Dragon Lord who bound you to a crystal and made you fear your own power. Because of him and his magic, you're his pawn.

Rath- (wide eyed) No… NO! YOU'RE WRONG! WRONG! (Backs away from them and walks briskly away)

Kharl- (turns to Hiei) Thank you demon… Would you like me to enhance you powers? I can do that you know.

Hiei- (looks at him for a second and smirks and turns away) No thank you. I may be on your side but I still think you're a bastard. (Walks off)

Kharl- (taken aback) Well, I never. (Sees me cowering in corner and grins) Hmm… it seems that I may still have some fun tonight after all. (Walks off towards me)

* * *

Jenny- (glares at door) I hate this… you can't break the door down!

Jesse- (sarcastically) Some people would think that's a good thing.

Jenny- (glares at her) Ha ha… very funny. (Turns back to the door) Get off your butt and help me break this thing down.

Jesse- No. I'd rather just wait until some idiot actually opens the door. You're over reacting. Just wait, Jenny. (Looks at Sano on ground) Hmm… I wonder if he's wearing underwear.

Jenny- JESSE! Get a grip.

Jesse- WHAT! I was thinking… if we took naked pictures of him and sold them on EBay… we could get a hundred a snap shot.

Jenny- (stops glaring at door and turns to Jesse and raises eyebrow)

Jesse- (grins) And if we manage to corner Kenshin and or Kurama…

Jenny- (eyes widen and hearts appear) KURAMA NAKED! (Looks around rapidly)

Jesse- What are you doing?

Jenny- Looking for a net and an axe!

Jesse- Why?

Jenny- The axe is for the door and the net is for Kurama!

Jesse- (To her self) I knew that would prove to be good incentive. Hehehehehe…

Jenny- KURAMA… HERE I COME!

TBC…


End file.
